1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to a wearable apparatus, a management server, a management system having the same, and a method for controlling thereof, and more particularly, to a wearable apparatus capable of controlling a common device based on emotion information collected from a plurality of wearable apparatuses, a management server, a management system having the same, and a method for controlling thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent developments in computer technologies have introduced wearable computers, such as those provided on clothing to be worn by users. A wearable computer is a computer in which a personal computer (PC) function is included in clothing and/or a wearable accessory. Wearable computers are also being developed for military training. Use of these devices has also extended beyond users' everyday lives, to uses including fashion and/or mobile communication, and uses related to digital products.
Recently, biosensors capable of sensing a bio-signal have been installed in wearable computers, and methods of checking emotions of a user based on the bio-signal sensed by such biosensors have been provided.
Methods of providing a service corresponding to a corresponding emotion by using the checked emotion have also been provided. However, in existing methods, a service for a corresponding user is provided based on only an emotion change of one person, and a common service is not provided based on emotion changes of a plurality of users.
For example, if a space such as a subway is crowded with a plurality of users in summertime, the users may commonly feel stressed. In other words, an environment in a particular space and changes in the environment may commonly affect a plurality of users.
Therefore, there is a need for technologies for checking emotions of a plurality of users and providing services appropriate for the plurality of users.